


To stumble upon a ballroom

by bubun_ji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka is here but like also theyre not, Exploring, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, fun little castle adventure, ghost bokuaka, ghost hunting!!! but really amateur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubun_ji/pseuds/bubun_ji
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama go ghost hunting in a castle one night, and find some very interesting things!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	To stumble upon a ballroom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is just a cute little drabble i polished so don't take it too seriously. feedback is appreciated! enjoy!

Hinata clutched onto his flashlight, his hands trembling a tad. He frantically moved the light around as he checked every possible nook and cranny. That ever lurking fear that clung to his shoulder set him on edge, his jaw tensing with unreasonable anticipation.

“Will you get a fucking move on, dumbass?” Kageyama chastised. “And stop swinging the flashlight around! I can’t see shit when you do that.” Kageyama quickened his pace to emphasize his annoyance with his ginger counterpart, his footsteps echoing ominously throughout the dark hall.

Hinata huffed and grumpily eyed Kageyama in the shelter of the darkness, even daring to silently stick his tongue out in childish defiance.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me!”

“How do you know I was even rolling my eyes! It’s pitch black in here!” Hinata returned.

“I can see it.”

“You just said you couldn’t see shit.”

“Well, I just sensed it.”

“You jerk, you didn’t sense anything!”

The two bickered loudly until suddenly Kageyama clamped his hand over Hinata’s mouth. Hinata, being the mature guy he was of course, licked the taller boy’s hand in response.

“Ew! Gross!” Kageyama whispered, wiping his hand on Hinata’s shirt. “God, you’re so nasty sometimes.”

“You’re the one who put your hand over my mouth!” Hinata defended, swatting Kageyama’s hands away.

“I was trying to get you to shut up! I didn’t think you’d lick my hand!”

“Then you should have just told me to stop talking, idiot! Not put your hand over my mouth! What were you expecting to happen?” Hinata asked, as if there was no other logical reaction to the situation.

“For you not to lick my hand?!” Kageyama answered incredulously.

“Well-”

“Nevermind that! Will you just shut up and listen?” Kageyama responded exasperatedly.

Hinata huffed once again, but lent his ears to the eerie silence nonetheless. Except it wasn’t silence that Hinata was greeted with. The soft sound of a piano drifted through the castle, intertwining itself with the haunting creaks and moans of the long abandoned structure. The two boys looked at each other, a stripe of fear painting their faces.

“You can hear it too right?” Kageyama muttered, eyes blown wide. Hinata nodded slowly, the grip on his flashlight tightening. Kageyama licked his lips in hesitation before holding a finger to his lips, motioning Hinata to follow behind him as he crept forward.

For once, Hinata obliged and the two tiptoed down the rundown halls, making sure to stay close to one another. Neither would admit it, at least not aloud, but they were both rather frightened and the presence of a familiar body was grounding. Comforting even.

They wandered with reckless abandon, bumping into walls and each other every few steps of the way. Hands sought out walls in desperate attempts to map out what their flashlight didn’t allow them to see, occasionally brushing fingertips with others way too similar. Neither of the boys said a word about the repeating incidents, hoping to not bring unwanted attention to their ears, which burned red in the seclusion of the night.

It wasn’t long until the duo were face to face with a comically oversized ornate wooden door, swollen with moisture and rot.

Kageyama tested it, trying to be as quiet as possible in the venture, but to no avail.

“Who d’you think‘s in there?” Hinata whispered curiously, tilting his head to the side in question. “I mean this place has been abandoned for centuries right? There’s no telling who’s in there.”

Hinata’s raven haired companion nodded absently, his brow furrows in thought. How were they going to get in…? The settled decay made opening the door practically impossible without some sort of tool, and none of the supplies they had brought along were suitable for the task.

“Maybe it’s like a bunch of musically talented squatters or something.” Hinata mused. The smaller boy’s eyes flicked up to Kageyama’s for any sparkle of amusement, only to be met with downcast seriousness. The sight made his upper lip twitch humorously, an eyebrow raising playfully.

“Don’t think too hard, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Kageyama’s gaze shifted over, his signature scowl set in place. “Hinata. I’m literally begging you to shut the fuck up.”

Kageyama thought for a minute more as Hinata rocked on the balls of the feet, really just doing his best. The soft twinkling serenade of the piano continued, the notes floating on air, twirling around the boys.

Hinata gave the door a whirl, cautiously testing it with a swift kick. He looked back at Kageyama, who was still fully immersed in his own train of thought, before directing his focus back to the door. Hinata kicked the door again with elevated confidence, cringing slightly at how the resulting bang reverberated off the high ceilings. The ginger changed his approach, throwing his meager weight against the door repeatedly in hopes of something happening. Unsurprisingly, one hundred and fifteen pounds was nothing more than a love tap to the deteriorating fixture. Hinata grunted as his many attempts to bust through the door fell flat, and once again glanced over at Kageyama. He was doing the cute little nose scrunch he did when he was thinking really hard about something. Hinata loved when he did that. It reminded him of like… a mole rat, but in an endearing sort of way. It made Hinata want to boop his nose, all while using the pad of his thumb to soothe the crease of his brow, and watch as those bright blue eyes softened under his-

“I think our best bet is just to find another way in.” Kageyama said decidedly. “There’s no way we can pry that open with our bare hands.”

“It took you that long to come up with that?” Hinata teased, hoping the pink dusting his cheeks wouldn’t give his thoughts away.

Kageyama smiled at Hinata, but it was anything but genuine. “The way I could squash you under my foot right now is cute, you know that?” The taller boy reached for Hinata, ruffling his curls aggressively.

Hinata let out a noise of protest, squirming under Kageyama’s grip. “Ok, ok! I get it Mr. Grumpypants.” Hinata snickered, freeing himself before tearing down the hall, taking in as much of his surroundings as he could.

“Dumbass! Wait up! You're gonna get lost!” Kageyama growled, catching up to Hinata and grabbing his hand.

Hinata whipped around, surprised by the sudden contact, his now whimpering flashlight meekly shining in Kageyama’s face.

“Oi, don’t shine that in my face. You’re blinding me.” Kageyama gently pushed the flashlight so the light was no longer in his eyes.

“Oh, sorry…” Hinata mumbled, his cheeks stained a splotchy wine red, his eyes now infatuated with the floor. They didn’t say a word about their joined hands as they took off in the dark.

Too bad really, as he missed the way the tips of Kageyama’s ears turned a lovely shade of pink.

Their flashlight flickered pitifully as they explored the abandoned hallways, finding nothing but dead ends and locked rooms. Both of their free hands were dirty with grime and rust from the antiquated handles, soiling their clothes and everything they touched.

After what finally seemed like a lifetime of getting nowhere, Hinata finally reached his breaking point.

“This is useless!” He cried, kicking an undeserving pebble. “We’re never gonna get in there! It’s like, impossible!”

“Well, they got in there, didn’t they?” Kageyama pointed out. “If they can do it, we can too.”

“But what if they’re like, ghosts or something? And they can pass through walls? We can’t do that! Unless you have something you wanna tell me right about now.”

“Hina, what did I tell you the other day?”

“That milk gives you the shits?”

“I mean yeah, but no. I was more going for when we’re together, anything’s possible right?”

Hinata was taken back by the genuineness of Kageyama’s words, not having it in him to break it to the other boy that they physically could not walk through walls. He simply nodded, and replied with a newly determined “Right.”

“So we’ll figure this out. You and me, yeah?”

Even in the dark, Hinata could tell Kageyama was holding out his pinky, a small gesture of solidarity the two had adopted. It was like a silent, comforting promise. A grounding action for the both of them that was small enough to not make a scene, but had a large enough emotional impact on the boys that it meant something. Hinata reached out, feeling aimlessly for Kageyama’s hand and linked his finger with his. “You and me.”

The duo continued to search the castle, their newfound optimism doing nothing to improve their findings.

“Any clues?” Kageyama asked.

“Zip.” Hinata said, smacking the walls in hopes of feeling something. “Maybe we’ll have better luck with the do-WOAH!”

HInata tumbled through a thinly guised hole in the wall, pulling Kageyama with him.

“Sho!” Kageyama called out, reflexively using his own body to shield Hinata as they crashed into some furniture, holding his friend close to him. When they made contact with the floor, a wave of dust surfaced, making them cough.

Hinata used what was left of the dying flashlight to check Kageyama for injuries, placing light touches here and there as he inspected his friend’s face, arms and legs. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

Kageyama shook his head. “What about you?” Kageyama’s hand rested on Hinata’s forearm, his eyes doing his own little once over.

“I’m fine. You took the brunt of the fall.” Hinata replied. Now that he was sure they were both alright, Hinata took the opportunity to look around the room. The hole they had fallen from was a good three feet wide opening in the middle of the wall about five or six feet above the ground. Luckily enough, they weren’t stranded as there was a staircase just a few feet away from the opening that continued up several flights. Hinata’s eyes followed the steps up to the open expanse of the ceiling and the walls, which were lined with more yellowing, cobwebbed books than both boys had seen in their combined lifetimes. Every inch of available space was occupied by some sort of text, ranging from beautifully bound and ornate novels to scraggly leather journals clutching onto looseleaf. The high ceilings left Hinata almost feeling dizzy as he traced the arch of the roof with his eyes.

“Woah…” Hinata gasped under his breath. Usually the feeling of being so miniscule irked the teenager, but as of right now he didn’t mind it. It was almost thrilling.

A smile resonated in Kageyama’s eyes as he watched Hinata take in his surroundings. The way Hinata was so curious about everything and so easily wowed, and how he wasn’t afraid to let that childlike enthusiasm show was so endearing to him. He wished that he could see things in the same rosy light as Hinata. Share that wonder with him, rather than grasp for the reflection of the stars in his eyes. Or maybe he wanted to be the one to place them there in the first place. Maybe he wanted Hinata to look at him like that. But unfortunately, the light of the stars ever grace the dark side of the moon.

“-Yama?”

Kageyama was simply a shadow, never able to be close enough to the light he so desperately wanted to hold.

“Kageyama!!!”

Kageyama’s attention snapped back to Hinata, his head clearing of fog. “What?”

“Let’s go exploring! C’mon!” Hinata held out his hand to Kageyama, a few ginger locks caressing his cheeks. The moonlight streaming from a high up window cascaded around Hinata, framing him softly.

Now Kageyama didn’t believe in heaven or god or anything like that, but he was pretty sure if he could simply live his eternity in the ginger’s moonlit smile, that would be the closest he’d get to a religious experience.

Hinata helped pull the taller boy up before darting off in between the shelves.

“Hinata what about the people in the-”

“They’ve been there for hundreds of years! A few more minutes won’t hurt!” Hinata called out, peeking his head through a row of books.

 _Hundreds of years…? Wha..? Oh… He still thinks they’re ghosts._ Kageyama let out a bark of a laugh, shaking his head. “Idiot.” He murmured to himself as he pulled a book off a nearby shelf.

A single letter fell out from between the book’s pages, along with a carefully pressed but extremely dead flower.

With a quirked eyebrow, Kageyama opened the letter, Hinata bounding over right on cue.

“What’s that?”

“Looks like a letter. It fell out of this book when I picked it up.” Kageyama explained.

“Read it to me!” Hinata exclaimed, standing on his tippy toes and placing his hands atop Kageyama’s shoulder to try and get a look at the paper.

Kageyama sensed the smaller’s struggle, and sat on the floor, holding the paper away from himself slightly so Hinata could look at it too.

Hinata smiled softly and sat down as well, his arm brushing Kageyama’s.

Kageyama cleared his throat and squinted at the paper, the following silence thick and teasing.

The clear unexpected hesitation caused Hinata to laugh. “You can’t read it, can you?”

Kageyama huffed in response, his pout barely visible in the moonlight.

“It’s ok, cursive’s really hard to read. My grandma writes all my birthday cards and stuff in cursive so I’m pretty good at reading it. Let me see.” Hinata gingerly took the paper from Kageyama who shook the lifeless flashlight, managing to resurrect it’s pathetic light once more.

Hinata settled in his spot, and brushed away a strand of hair before beginning.

"My brightest star, I've missed you more than I can possibly tell. The caress of your skin, the way you look as you slumber...I yearn for it all. I am grateful for these letters, but I long for more. Pray tell when will you return to my embrace? I am as impatient as ever my dear knight, and I wish well upon your return. I know I mustn't speak of the matter, but I cannot wait to run far away with thee from this wretchedness. Oh! How bold it feels to write such words! Never before could I fathom being anything but the heir to the throne, and now I cannot fathom being anything but yours. I shall feel pity for my poor mother, but alas I believe she will understand. She has known of my father's tyranny longer than I, and knows how it pains me so to not be with you for we are nothing if two tied fates, bound for a destined eternity. I must cut this letter short my dear Koutarou as I fear someone is approaching. As always, you have my love, admiration, and strength by your side. Yours to be forever intertwined, Keiji.”

After Hinata finished, the two boys sat in silence, staring at the letter with awe and interest.

“Wow…” Hinata whispered. “I wonder who Keiji and Koutarou were…” Hinata glanced over at Kageyama. “Can I see the book this fell out of?”

Kageyama nodded, handing it to him. Hinata opened it up, feeling the pages, as if hoping a clue would climb from the text.

Kageyama pushed himself off the cold, stone floor. He continued to peruse the books surrounding them, his finger tracing the names etched into the spines.

“The History of Fukurodani…” Kageyama mumbled to himself, plucking the book from it’s spot. Kageyama peered down at the first page, plopping down on a nearby chair that creaked horrendously under his weight, using the moon as his own personal reading light. He flipped through, scanning the pages at his leisure until a name caught his eye. Akaashi Keiji.

“Hina?” Kageyama called. “What was the name of the guy who wrote the letter again?”

“Keiji. I don’t know if that’s his last or his first name though.” Hinata replied, rifling through his own book, engrossed.

Kageyama nodded and started reading, his eyes swiping over the pages, only stopping when he noticed Hinata coming up to him.

In Hinata’s hands was a stack of letters that nearly reached his chin, teetering precariously in the boy's open palms. “That letter you found wasn’t the only one in there.” Hinata said, setting the letter on the wobbly side table next to Kageyama. “There’s like dozens, and when I was looking in other books to see if there was anymore, I found another book, but it wasn’t written by that Keiji guy. It was the guy he was writing to.” Hinata said, pulling one of the letters to show Kageyama an example.

The handwriting wasn’t as poised as the other, more scrawled and shaky, as if they hadn’t had enough practice, and the spelling was downright abysmal. Yet it still captured the same feeling of yearning and adoration, just in it’s own way.

“Woah…” Kageyama murmured, rifling through the letters as he listened to Hinata continue.

“And get this, they hid their letters in corresponding books. Like when the Keiji guy writes, the book is always about astronomy or something, right? And when the Koutarou guy is writing, it's always in books about flowers. It’s like they had their own secret mail system." Hinata explained excitedly.

“Why didn’t they just give each other the letters?” Kageyama questioned as he skimmed a paragraph.

“Well, you saw what the Keiji guy said in the first letter. The dude’s dad was a major buttwad and didn’t want them together, so they had to be all secretive and stuff.” Hinata guessed, reading over Kageyama’s shoulder.

The taller boy grunted in understanding, flipping the page. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to find out more about these two, and their love ridden in dust. It was funny how he and Hinata were hunched over books doing intense investigating when usually they could barely read more than a paragraph of their mandatory school reading before getting off track. What a complete turn around.

Hinata the book slightly for a moment so he could read the cover. “The History of Fukurodani…?”

“Yeah. I think that Keiji guy was a prince of this kingdom called Fukurodani at some point, and it sounds like this Koutarou guy was a part of the royal guard.” Kageyama relayed, his index finger holding his place in his reading as he glanced back at the other.

“Oh yeah! The letter did mention that Keiji was like an heir to the throne and that Koutarou was some sort of knight...Woah that’s so fricken cool!” Hinata exclaimed joyously.

“And it explains a lot. If the prince was the next in line for the throne, the current king probably wanted to set him up so he could have his own kids and continue the family line, but if he was into dudes...that’d probably cause a bunch of problems in their hierarchy. Especially if the guy he was crushin’ on was technically one of their servants.” Kageyama reasoned.

“Aw, that must have sucked…” Hinata replied, genuine sympathy soaking his tone.

Kageyama nodded in agreement. “Yeah, but times were different then. There was nothing these guys could really do about it.”

“Well, yeah, I know that but still,” Hinata paused, searching his brain for the perfect analogy. “Imagine if like Daichi wouldn’t let us do our quick or anything because he wanted all the spikes. That’d totally suck and wouldn’t be fair!” Hinata said, a small point pulling on his lips.

“Yeah...that would suck…” Kageyama said, hiding his burning cheeks. Did this tiny moron really just compare them to destined lovers from the past? For real?

Kageyama rested his face in his hand, hiding the persuasive grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. This dumbass…

“Hey, read that passage,” Hinata said, pointing at the book.

Kageyama redirected his attention and nodded. “It says that after the prince and the knight tried to run away, they were caught by a group of bandits by the edge of the forest and killed. The bandits took all their belongings, and they were found the next morning by some farmers tending to their fields.”

“Jesus, they had the worst luck.” Hinata said, his eyes following the delicate slope of Kageyama’s nose.

“That’s a fucking understatement.” Kageyama retorted, closing the book. “But I guess to them all the bad stuff was worth it.”

“Do you think that maybe they’re the people in that room?” Hinata inquired, wiping some dust off the table and then rubbing it on the wall.

“For the last time, Hina, there’s no such thing as ghosts.” Kageyama said.

“We literally came here to look for ghosts, Kags.” Hinata rebutted.

“No, _you_ came here to look for ghosts. I came here to prove you wrong.” Kageyama teased, laughing along with Hinata as the other playfully pushed his shoulder.

“You’re such a jerk.”

“Only for you.”

Hinata laughed and nodded. “Only for me.”

Something about those words ignited something in Kageyama, his heart throbbing painfully against his ribcage.

Kageyama swallowed, his hand reaching towards Hinata’s face in a heat of the moment decision when Hinata’s attention was pulled elsewhere.

“Hey, is it just me or is the piano getting louder?”

Kageyama snapped out of his daze, paying close attention to the unidentified serenade. “Yeah, I think it is…”

“C’mon Kags, let’s continue looking! Maybe there’s an entrance on the other side of the hallway.” Hinata said, pulling Kageyama along yet again. Kageyama snickered as he haphazardly tossed the old book aside, jogging behind the small ginger. It seemed as of late Hinata was always leading him forward, going full speed ahead, and Kageyama didn’t mind it one bit. After being aimless for so long, having something -no, someone- to chase after was kind of nice. But Kageyama wanted more than to run after Hinata.

He wanted to run beside him.

Kageyama quickened his pace so he was next to his best friend, looking at him challengingly. Hinata wordlessly accepted the challenge, increasing his speed as well, his laughter echoing throughout the halls. Dare he say, but Kageyama thought it was more beautiful than the delicate piano that had persisted during their castle adventures.

The boys grinned wildly as they dashed through the corridors, only the occasional pale streams of moonlight disrupting the darkness from the cracked and shattered windows.

“Better hurry up, Hina!” Kageyama taunted affectionately.

“You’re one to talk!” HInata responded, pushing Kageyama. The other pushed back in retaliation, and it wasn’t long until they were tumbling on the floor, laughing.

“I won!” Hinata managed to proclaim through his giggles.

“No, I did!” The raven hair boy beside him brushed his hair out of his brilliant blue eyes that Hinata couldn't help but admire. How calculating and yet understanding. So complex yet so easy to read. Simply breathtaking in a manner of speaking.

“You’re so full of it.” Hinata said, gasping for air.

“Says you.” Kageyama punctuated his retort by poking Hinata in the cheek, right in the hollow of his dimple.

The two shared a glance, loitering in the comfort of each other’s winded smiles.

“You should smile like this more often.” Hinata whispered, his words tickling Kageyama’s ear.

“What are you talking about? I smile all the time.” The other boy dismissed, catching his breath as well.

“Not like this you don’t. Not like you mean it. Unless you’re playing volleyball, it usually seems so...forced I guess? Like you’re trying to fool everyone and put on a show, but you’re like, really bad at acting.” Hinata said.

A pause. “Like you said earlier. Only for you,” was all that Kageyama offered, his eyes now fixating on anything that wasn’t the boy next to him. He pushed himself up, and before Hinata could respond, his breath hitched.

“The door’s open.”

Hinata twisted so he could see the door, his eyes going wide. It _was_ open. How did that…

Kageyama crawled closer, keeping Hinata behind him lest something jump out. Kageyama peaked out from behind the door, pupils blown wide. There was no way…

Hinata clambered behind Kageyama, his hands positioned on his back and his shoulder. “Kageyama, what’s going o- _oh my god_.”

Before them was a decrepit ballroom, vines creeping from the ceiling, shattered chandeliers littering the floor, mold manifesting in every nook and cranny of the room… in the middle was a pair of men, slow dancing along to the phantom piano. One was clad in a spiffy suit, adorned with epaulettes and shiny buttons, as well as a silky sash and a crown that sat beautifully atop his curly head. His high cheekbones and sharp jaw were only adding to the soft elegance that accentuated his every move.

The other was in the remnants of his armor, rapier in its sheath attached to his hip, a long sleeved button up hanging loosely from him. The first five or so buttons remained undone, and the fabric was billowy, but not enough to where you couldn’t make out his toned form. And even in the dull wisp of his presence, the fire that burned behind his honey eyes was strong and passionate, and every step he took was with founded confidence.

The two danced contently, foreheads touching, small smiles parting their lips as they held each other close. Like they were the most precious things to ever exist. And maybe to each other they were.

“It’s them.” Hinata whispered. “It’s Keiji and Koutarou… Looks like they got to be together after all…”

Kageyama nodded, his face frozen in shock, pulling out his phone to record the phenomena.

“Don’t.”

Kageyama looked up at his best friend, confused. “What? Don’t you wanna show everyone? That ghosts really exist? That you were right this whole time?”

“Well, yeah, obviously,” Hinata started, “but not them. They...they deserve this time together. I don’t think we should risk people coming here and screwing up their happy ending. They fought so hard to be together, and I think we should respect that.” Hinata smiled softly down at the raven haired boy. “Besides, now that we know that ghosts exist, we can just go out and find more and record those ones.” He added.

Kageyama was about to argue, but Hinata looked so sure about this, so he put his phone back in his hoodie pocket.

“They look so happy,” Kageyama pointed out quietly, as the pale apparitions continued to waltz. The knight twirled the prince, who laughed, the sound echoey and distant. The knight’s eyes softened, taking in the sight. The smile gracing his face hurt Kageyama’s heart. He couldn’t comprehend centuries worth of love and longing, simply wanting to be close enough to see the dimples in his lover’s cheeks and the crinkle of his eyes.

“It’s because they’re soulmates. And they finally found a way to be with each other.”

“How do you know?” Kageyama asked.

“I dunno for sure, but like I can just like tell you know? I guess it’s like the way they look at each other. I don’t really know how to explain it…” Hinata stopped, thinking that Kageyama would find the whole thing stupid, but was surprised to see the boy was looking at him with rapt curiosity. Cute. He continued. “It’s like they can be without each other and be just fine, but with each other it’s a whole new world of possibilities. Kinda like when I play volleyball with you. We’re fine when we aren’t with each other, but we’re better together. Like on a whole other skill level.” Hinata elaborated with an unsure smile, standing up and brushing the knees of his pants off. “We should go before they notice us.”

Kageyama stared back at him, and then at the two in the ballroom. He remembered what his grandfather told him so many years ago. About the people who would push him to be better. He laughed breathily at the memory and stood up, shaking his head. Guess the old man really knew what he was talking about.

The two quietly snuck out of the castle, not speaking until they had cleared the rusted iron gates that stood at the entrance of the crumbling building.

“Well...that was…” Hinata started.

“Insane? Crazy? Literally fucking mind blowing?”

Hinata laughed and nodded. “Yeah, all of those things.”

Another moment of silence passed between them, both silently reflecting on the night’s events.

“Guess we really can’t talk about what happened, huh?” Kageyama said, looking up at the night sky.

“No...no we can’t.”

Kageyama sighed. “Well, looks like it’s just a secret between you and me huh?” Kageyama replied, glancing at the smaller boy.

“Yup...Just you and me.” Hinata replied with a smile. He held his pinky out to the other boy who grinned, linking their fingers together for what seemed like the millionth time.

Hinata leaned over and pressed a tentative kiss to the pad of Kageyama’s thumb, pinkies still linked, the other boy tensing in surprise. After a moment of brief processing and a little bit of staring, Kageyama leaned forward awkwardly, his eyes not leaving Hinata’s as he did the same.

“Yeah. You and me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya liked it! writing is eh but twas fun *does a little white boy jig*


End file.
